Omega
Omega is the premiere episode of Season 2 and the thirteenth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis When Lydia goes missing from the hospital, werewolves and hunters alike begin a search to discover not only where she is, but what she's become. Plot Jackson rises from water in the woods with a large, bloody bite mark on his torso. As Scott runs through the woods, he has a flashback of Chris holding a gun to him while threatening him. Allison successfully convinces her father, Chris, to spare Scott's life. The pair later make out in Allison's bedroom when her parents aren't home. Stiles is asleep in the hospital waiting room as Lydia goes to take a shower. Scott uses his wolf hearing and hears Allison's parents arrive home. He manages to leave just before Allison's mom, Victoria, enters her room, drops off Allison's dress for Kate's funeral, and checks for Scott. Lydia sees black liquid from the clogged drain in her shower. The liquid is actually thick, black hair. She just begins to panic when a blackened, burned arm reaches from the drain and grabs her. She screams, and her father, Stiles, and Melissa run in to the bathroom, only to find the window open and the tub full of clear water with no sign of Lydia. Scott hears Lydia scream. Scott, Allison, and Stiles go search for Lydia before the Hunters can find her first. Isaac is in the cemetery digging a grave for Kate. The backhoe he is using is knocked over and he falls into the grave he was digging. Somebody lifts up the backhoe that was blocking the opening of the grave. The man who did it is revealed to be Derek. While Scott and his friends are searching for Lydia, Stiles accidentally trips a tripwire and sends Scott off the ground, making him dangle upside down by his foot. Chris and some fellow hunters approach him. Chris threatens Scott again. Jackson leaks black liquid from his nose and rushes to the bathroom to take care of it. Derek arrives and watches the scene. Jackson starts leaking the black liquid from other parts of his body, and Derek, looking concerned, explains that Jackson's body is fighting the bite. Derek leaves, unsure of what to do next. Gerard arrives to Kate's funeral, breaks parts of Matt's expensive camera, and introduces himself to Allison. We learn that Gerard is Allison's grandfather. Scott and Stiles are spying on the funeral, only to be caught by Sheriff Stilinski. While in the police car, they hear a report on the police radio that something got inside of an ambulance and tore up the patient inside. Scott and Derek watch as Gerard, going against the Hunter's code, cuts an omega werewolf in half. Gerard says he isn't going to go by the code because he wants to avenge his daughter, Kate. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Noah Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Stephen Lunsford as Matt Daehler *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *John Wesley Shipp as Mr. Lahey *Joe Knezevich as Homeless Man/Omega *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Adam Fristoe as Adrian Harris *Jeff Rose as Mr. Martin Guest Cast *Doris Morgado as Reporter #1 *Tommy Kane as Reporter #2 *Jamila Thompson as Rebecca Harlowe *Anna Enger as Student *Robert Crayton as Hunter *William Gerber as Lacrosse Player *Will Jeziorski as Lacrosse Player *Eli Walker as Student *Loren L. Baker as Pointing Protester (uncredited) Continuity Trivia *The title refers to the Omega Werewolf who came to Beacon Hills looking for the Alpha in this episode, and the fact that his arrival marked the first introduction of Omega Werewolves to the series. **Since this episode occurs only a few days after the Season 1 finale, Code Breaker, it is unknown if the Omega was looking for Peter Hale or for Derek Hale. Body Count *Homeless Omega - cut in half; killed by Gerard Argent Locations *Beacon Hills Preserve **Pond **Look-Out Point *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Reception Area **Lydia's Room *Argent House **Allison's Bedroom *Beacon Hills Cemetery *Hale House *Beacon Hills High School **Parking Lot **Mr. Harris' Classroom **Boys Restroom *Railway Depot *Whittemore House **Jackson's Bedroom Soundtrack *"Christine Part II" by We The Committee **Scott and Allison make out in her car in flashback *"Run With The Wolves" by The Prodigy **Scott runs through the woods on all fours as he heads to the Argent House *"Kill of the Night" by Gin Wigmore **Scott and Allison make out in Allison's bedroom while her parents are out *"Golden Hair" by Kram **Scott and Stiles walk into school together. Jackson pulls into a parking spot in his Porsche and nearly runs over the homeless Omega *"Paint the Pictures" by of Verona **Matt and Allison talk while Allison is preparing to leave for the funeral *"Hold On" by Echoes de Luxe **Scott consoles Allison about Kate's death before the funeral Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 2